Railgun to Bee: Project 6
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: For Mikoto Misaka, these days being chased around by her pigtail friend was pretty usual for her declining her sexual advances. But this certain day, she happens to run into a young government agent, who's back in Academy City on business. MikotoXYoungKillerBee. (Dont own)
1. Chapter 1

This begins before the seventh episode of A Certain Scientific RailgunS

**Railgun to Bee: Project 6**

**Chapter 1**

A woman with short navy blue hair wearing a lab coat sat in a small dark lab only populated by computer, though only one computer was on and that was the one the woman was glue to. The brightness of the computer shined on her unblinking eyes and her stoic face. She constantly tapped intensely on the keys, trying to get a better resolution on the screen as it continued to zoom, then refresh, though it did not seem to make anything better. The woman groaned as she simply continued to try and get a better picture so she could confirm her suspicions. But what was she suppose to do when she actually made confirmation with her thoughts? It was not like she or anybody around could do anything about him being back in Acadamy City. Shit! He was the original Number 1... The woman stopped for a bit in slight exhaustion and her elbows rested on the table and her head fell down to her hands, propping her head up by her chin. "Huuu..." She let out a rough groan at the thought of being the first to discover his return. "...if it is him...Accelerator's going to be furious about giving up his title."

Suddenly, by the woman, the only door to the room had slide open revealing a tall man with navy blue hair like woman, but his was messy or curly at the bottom. He also wore a lab coat that reached all the way down to his calves. He had his hands in the pockets of his lab coat and he started to walk through the door.

The woman sitting in the chair at the computer lifted her right hand lazily and gave the man a backwards wave. "Hey, Amai..." She spoke, noting a bit of boredom in her voice. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah." The man dubbed as Amai waved the woman off with a shrug. He stopped to her left and opened his eyes. "I wasn't in a real hurry, due to you not making any sense over the phone." His then scrolled down to the distorted and downright mess of a screen. "And as I guessed, There's nothing important to be informed about here, Yoshikawa."

The woman only dubbed with a surname let her eyes dart to the left at the man at him insulting her. "Hmph..." She huffed and turned her attention to the screen and began to tap on the keys to get the screen clear enough for her, hopefully, discovery to be seen.

Amai saw what she what was doing and moved his attention to the screen as it became just a bit more clearer with each change. He then began to stare more intently at the picture until she stopped on the last setting. All that could be confirmed that it was a camera from the Orihime in the sky and the picture just picked up a very busy zone in Academy City that was filled with all type of people. "What am I suppose to be seeing?" He asked, all while he got closer.

"Here." Miss Yoshikawa tapped one more key as a red square surrounded a group of Acadamy City civilian and/or Esper. "Now, check that out and tell me if you see what I see."

Mister Amai did as he was told and narrowed his eyes a bit down at the picture and continued to square in one the spot she had him look at. His eyebrows began to twitch as he was making no progress until his eyes widened in complete astonishment. "Is that?" He lifted and to a few steps back as Yoshikawa's eyes followed him. "No! It couldn't be him!" All he could single out was a distinctive batch of platinum blonde hair that was layered of in separate spikes that was sloped to the left up.

"So..." Yoshikawa seemingly crossed her right leg over her left leg and crossed her arms over her breast as she looked to the man that seemed to shit his pants when he made out the picture. "What do we do about this? Who do we tell?"

Amai stared at the woman for a bit, contemplating the mess that would occur if that boy being back became public knowledge. At this time, they had to keep this between the two of them. "No one." He swiped his right hand out to the side. "No one shall know about," He shook his head with his eyes closed and finished and looked back at the woman. "Especially not Accelerator. If he got information that someone stronger than even him was in Acadamy City, he would call for the test between him and those clones to stopped."

"Yeah..." Yoshikawa nodded.

The screen showed the mass over CivilianXEsper walking to all there random destinations, but inside the still present square was a four or fifteen year old boy with his back toward the the sky camera.

**Scene Change**

"Why do you keep doing this!"

Meanwhile, on a less populated half of Acadamy, a single pale skin girl, with chestnut brown short hair that reached her shoulders with bangs on the right side of her head and the hair on the left pulled back behind her ear, ran as fast she could with a bead of sweat on the left side of her face. She panted heavily as she hit curved to the left around a corner as she then spun and hid on the wall of the building with her back against the wall. Pants were continued to be let out as her head slowly shifted to look around the corner to see nothing. She moved her head back with a sigh and let her head hang and close her eyes. A sigh was released from her small lips. "Kuroko..." She said helplessly.

"Sissy!"

The girl dubbed with nothing more than a nickname let her head shot upward to see a girl with a pretty petite figure falling down on her with her hands out like claws with a sadistic smile on her face. "Ah, Kuroko!" Sissy shouted out and use the strength in her left leg and pushed off the ground and leaped to the right as the girl crashed comically to the wall. She then stumbled a bit and spun around to run in the direction she had come from

The small girl that was smashed into the wall had hot pink hair that was in twin curly ponytails. She pulled her face off the wall to look toward the left with a disheartening look on her face. "Awww...Sissy..."

Said girl that looked to be the age of fourteen ran along the side walk as she looked over her left shoulder to make sure Kuroko Shirai was not on her tail, but it would not matter due to that teleporting ability. "Maybe she finall- omph!" She sounded out as she crashed into something and fell to the ground hearing someone else's grunt. Her eyes were squeezed with her hands stopping her from actually hitting the ground with her knees also propping her up over something. Slowly, her eyes cracked open to see, directly below her, a dark skin face with eyes shielded behind dark oval shades with matching temples. It was a boy with an oval shaped head and blond hair. Her eyes were wide just a bit, being this close to a boy that looked just about the age as her. Wait. He was not moving. 'Did I knock him out?' She spoke inwardly. This boy did not look that weak, but it did seem like her was out for the count. TKO! 'He's pretty fragile, huh?' She cocked her head to the left in confusion.

"Ah! Sissy!"

Sissy, the brown haired girl on top of the dark skinned boy, let her head shift to the left at hearing the shriek that almost shattered her eardrums. And who did she find? Kuroko Shirai standing a few feet away from her with her hands cupping her own cheeks in absolute turmoil.

"This is why you've been rejecting my showing of love." Kuroko then pointed a trembling hand at the downed boy. "You've been participating in vulgar acts of intimacy with this..." She then got a better look of his face and lowered her arm. "Actually, he's not that bad on the eyes." She realized, causing Sissy's head to cock over to the side in confusion. "But that still doesn't explain why you've chosen him." She crossed her arms demanding an explanation.

The girl took this chance and unconsciously sat her butt down on the boys upper pelvis as she looked over to the left at the younger girl. Trying to resist the urge to laugh, the girl lifted her right hand to her mouth and just let out a frenzy of laughter. It was as if she was hit with the Joker's laughing gas, but this toxin was not the type she would die from.

Kuroko had a sheepish look on her face in her attempt to wrap her head around the reason why Sissy was laughing.

Sissy calmed down a bit enough just for her to point her right index to her chest then down to the downed boy. "Me and him?" She chuckled. "He's a total stranger let alone my boyf-" She stopped herself as a minor blush spread across cheeks and her fingers began to droop. She then regained her composer and looked down to the still still body. "But I think I knocked him out when I ran into him."

Kuroko stepped closer to her roommate with her arms crossed over her chest with a pretty stoic look across her face. She stopped at his head, standing over him as she looked down. This boy had flawless dark skin with his upper lip being darker than the bottom also with bangs covering his forehead. The boy wore a graying purple jacket with no sleeves and a high collar with white walls all around the edges with a white stripe across the chest horizontally. It was zipped up to the bottom of his chest revealing fishnet armor under it. He also wore tan cargo shorts that went past his knees almost down to black and white sneakers. "He looks pretty weak..." She shrugged. "You know how them pretty boys be: just watch the face! And whatnot."

"Chicks wit manner these,"

At this sound, Sissy and Kuroko looked back down to the boy, who had finally showed signs of life by speaking. "Huh?" The both of them spoke out in confusion.

"I shall order, then seize." The boy finished in a type of rhyming, hip-hop way that confused the two girls.

Sissy then finally saw her situation on top of the boy and yelped, pushing off his chest to leap up off him with a short stumble backwards. Once she was steady, she stared at the boy for a few seconds, until he pushed himself, causing Sissy to place her left hand on her beating heart in a timid way. Before the boy could stand at him full height, Sissy grew furious and they her left arm to the side. "Have you been awake that whole time!" She said out in a hushed yelled. How long was she just sitting on top of that boy? This thought made her blush a bit.

"Long..." The platinum blond boy stood up at his full height just being a bit taller than Sissy. "Enough, so dat I could see dat you are da next to be roughed." He rapped, pointing his right index and pinky finger at her.

Kuroko stood next to Sissy, both with completely bewildered looks on there faces.

Sissy waved her right hand in front of her nose with her eyes closed. "This guy has zero rapping talent." She shot at him, nonchalantly.

"Mmm-hmmm." Kuroko nodded in agreement with the girl.

"Oh, yo!" The dark skinned blond spun around and stopped himself to face back at the girl with his right hand crossed behind his left hand, both with the index and pinky finger sticking out. "Ya sendin' disses to someone lik me, da Killa Bee!" He rapped as a quick flicker of lightning ran across his chest. "Now I thank I gotta flatten these chicks like I did Boy Yar De."

"Hey!" Sissy's eyebrows knitted a bit at what the had called her. She put her hand to her chest. "My names not chick, its Mikoto Misaka," Her right leg lifted as lightning crackled around it.

Kuroko eyes widened when she saw the flicker that had surrounded the boy in that hot second. 'It was black!' She said, describing the look of the lightning that only existed for only that quick second.

"Now remember it!" Mikoto stomped her foot down and cause lightning to scatter along the ground all while cracking all the street lights and all the cleanup drones that was littered about.

The boy that had dubbed himself Killer Bee merely stood there with a straight face as he watched the lightning edge to him. This was the girl that was the third rank level 5 Esper in Acadamy City. 'Mikoto Misaka.' He simply kneeled down and connected his right hand with the lightning as he emitted a roar of Black Lightning that clash with Mikoto lightning and negated it in a split second.

Mikoto and Kuroko's eyes were wide at the event and the use of the boy's black lightning. The Railgun looked at the boy in complete astonishment. The thoughts of the boy having the same ability as her had her completely perturbed and stuck in a single spot. "That can't be..."

Kuroko looked dead to the boy as he began to stand to his feet. Did he just really apprehend Sissy's attack without even breaking a sweat? Who exactly was this guy and why was his lightning black?

Bee cocked a cocky grin as he pointed his right thumb to his chest. "See, I told ya," He began as he held up three fingers. "I'm da Killa Bee and it'll take mo' den three to stop me," He rapped. "'Cause I got all this powah in mah stash wit still mo' to flash."

Mikoto regained her composer once again as she went in her right skirt pocket and pulled out a silver coin. Her brows knitted and her eyes narrowed at Bee.

Kuroko smiled at seeing what her Sissy was about to showcase to this ignorant boy.

"Hmm?" Bee raised a brow and put his right hand on his hip.

"So, Bee," Mikoto took a guess that Bee was his last name. She lifted her right hand and had her thumb held down by her index finger and had the coin over her thumb. "You've heard of William Thomson theory of Kinetic Energy, right?" She asked.

Bee stood there across from the two girls a few feet away. He sighed and dug his hand into his hair. "Yeah," He drawled out. "Though bruh wasn't tha first-"

Before Bee could finish, Mikoto flicked her thumb, interrupting the boy and also launching the coin forward with a boom and her hair and clothing being blow back frantically. The coin had left behind a bright yellow beam with an orange surrounding.

"To actually," Bee never stopped speaking, though his right hand lifted as his black lightning formed around it. "Figure it out, girlie." He finished as he stopped the coin by lifting his index finger and flicked the coin right back at her as it then donned a black beam behind it with a white surrounding.

Mikoto's eyes were wide, unable to react to the intense speed that her coin flew at and shot right passed her right cheek and left a sharp cut that lingered with the black lightning. She let out a gasp in amazement at the feat the boy just showcased.

"Sissy..." Kuroko looked out the corner of her eyes to the right at the awestruck girl. She was concerned for her; she had never seen her like this.

"Hmph, an' I thought Yo name was Mikoto, not Sissy," Bee started putting his hand up to his face and throwing up the two fingers once again. "All throwin' a hissy fit, though ya just ah little missy with hardly a bladder to hold a sissy." He rapped and shrugged. "Ironic, huh?"

Mikoto scoffed and turned her head away from the boy. "What about you?" She questioned, a red tint staining her cheek. "You called yourself Killer Bee...that's a nickname someone coined for you or something?"

"Ya could say dat." Bee said as he pushed his shades up closer to his face with his index finger. "A late family friend called me a _Killer _Esper, so I kinda continued usin' it aftah he passed."

"Oh..." Mikoto spoke in a soft voice after hearing the bit of information that had been relayed to her. Her arms lowered back to her side as she faced the boy across from her.

"Oh, no!" Kuroko had an awestruck look on her face as she stared at her roommate. She was caught: Cute boy, sad story. There was no escaping for her now!

Mikoto's head began to hang a bit as she grabbed her right forearm with her left hand. "Sorry to hear that...but..." She lifted her head so that her sight could be directed to the boy. "You said you were an Esper and you were able to use the same type of power as I can, but why was your lightning black and why did it feel stronger than mine?"

Bee shrugged, in a attempt lie to her by not saying anything. "Whoa, Misaka," He waved his hands at her while shaking his head. "Ya aren't classified to hear what I have tah say, so its not authorized."

"Authorized?" Mikoto took a right foot and step forward.

"Yep." Bee nodded. He used his left hand to go into one of his pockets on his left leg and pulled out a card with his picture on it and a bit of information and it seemed to be issued by the American Government. He then placed it back in his pocket and spoke. "But I can tell ya dat I'm here on official business," He crossed his arms as both girls stared at him. "I'm here lookin' fo' mah family's friend's son." He finished.

"Huh?" Kuroko could not wrap her head around what he had just said. "So, there's some little kid here?"

Before Bee could answer the girl, sirens started to whirl loudly from about a mile or two from where they were. All of them turned their heads in the direction of the sirens then gunfire was heard.

In that next instant, Kuroko was slipping on a green armband down her right bicep and stopped it on her sleeve. "That sounds like trouble." She declared in a voice that showed she had determination. "Judgement has this covered." She tugged a bit on the band.

"Hey, Kuroko," Mikoto placed her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder as she looked down to her left at her. "I'm coming too"

Kuroko nodded, then looked back to the boy that was standing across from them, but to see he was gone. She shrugged and simply vanished along with Mikoto.

**Scene Change **

At that very moment, a blockade was lined up outside of a bank with those cleanup bots. All around and hiding behind the bots were the Anti-Skill section of Acadamy City, one being a woman only without a helmet. She was tall with long navy blue hair tied back in a ponytail with a single bang hanging down the right side of her face. She also held a automatic weapon in her right hand and a megaphone in her left. Her left hand then lifted and put the megaphone to her mouth. "I'll give you one more minute to reconsider your actions!" Her matured voice boomed through the megaphone. "If not, we'll unleash the force of Anti-Skill." She lowered the megaphone knowing she was not in the position to be giving orders or making demands. A rough groan was let out. 'Damn...twenty-three hostages..." What were they to do?

"Give me information on the task." And in that instant, Kuroko and Mikoto appeared behind the blue hair woman.

The older woman heard the voice and turned her head to look over her right shoulder. "Judgement?" She turned her full body to look at the two familiar girls. "Why is Judgement here?"

Kuroko began to open her mouth. "Yomikawa-"

Before she could even say another word, Yomikawa spoke. "Doesn't matter, really." She turned back to the situation behind her as Kuroko walked to the woman's left and Mikoto went to the right. "We actually need someone with your type of skill, Kuroko. There's a group of Aerokineticist, maybe five of them holding about twenty four hostages." She informed. "We haven't been able to make any progress due there being a type of wind barrier on the outside."

"Hmm." Kuroko hummed with her right hand and fingers caressing her chin in thought.

Mikoto digested the information and also began to think. Her eyes then began to wander toward the building seeing that it was not relatively tall, but it was tall enough to have a second floor.

"So, I'm thinkin'"

All them of them hummed at the sound of the new arrival. This caused them to turn their heads to the right seeing that dark skinned boy from earlier standing next to Mikoto with his arms cross.

"Tha pigtail girl teleport me and Misaka onto the second floor, and-" Before Bee could finish, an explosion of wind shot out the front door and blew everyone, even the bots away. Everyone let out screams, minus Bee who flipped with his black lightning so intense around him that it broke down the wind all around, though he kept enough to use oxygen.

Unknowingly to then a large black van pulled up next to the front doors as five men dressed in all black wearing Ski mask ran out and the rear doors to the van flew open and the boarded onto it. The last one hurried and closed both the doors behind him. With a tire burn, the skidded and flew down the road.

Bee finally finished his flips and landed on the ground in a crouching fashion. He grinned as he lifted up and looked onto the area as the hostage ran out the back. "No prob fo' me," He pointed a thumb to his chest. "Why can't ya see."

"Yeah, you look fine." Yomikawa spoke with a grunt, pushing herself using the hand to he knee method. Once she stood at her full height, she glared as Bee turned to look at her. "But their escaping."

Bee showed a toothy grin. "Yo, I got dis." He lifted his foot backward and slid his hand across the sole and he did the same to the other. "Don't call me ah cheatah cuz I'm faster den ah Chee-tah." He rapped.

"What?" Mikoto ran to Yomikawa side with a "you're kidding me" look on her face. "Do you plan on chasing them down?" She asked with a look of unbelief on her face.

"Yep." Bee turned around and moved his arms back. "Get on, I might need ya, cuz I can't multitask."

Mikoto looked to the back of the boy's head in a stupefied way. Was this idiot serious about chasing those robbers down on foot? Like anyone could do that. She scoffed, but decided to hop on the boy's back as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. "Let's go, then."

Bee nodded and smirked. "Yeah." He said in a upbeat tone as his feet then began to move them forward at a very slow pace.

"Ah!" Mikoto noticed how slow they were moving and gasped at this. "Am I heavy or something?" She looked at the back of his head with a concerned look.

"Now that you mention it..." Bee trailed off.

"Hey!" A trail of lightning cursed from her head over his shoulder to indicate the distaste she had toward the words he had spoke. Some things you should never say to women.

Bee chuckled a bit at seeing the lightning come over his right shoulder. "Nah, just kiddin'." He said as his black lightning cracked around his feet and this seemed to make them speed up in the road. "So, watch what's been hidden." And as time went passed, his speed began to pick up until he was just a blonde blur to the civilians.

Mikoto was in awe at the next feat this boy happened to pull off. Her head shifted to look all around them to see the speed they were moving at. It was so fast and mind blowing. How could he do this? Well, the thought of him manipulating the momentum of his running to combine it with the kinetic energy and lightning, which would cause his feet to become lighter and make him move at lightning speeds. She was Level 5 and she could still only dream of pulling something like this off. 'Who exactly is this boy?" She wondered.

**BANG **

This knocked Mikoto from out of her on wonderment as gun was fired right at them from a black van and out the rear doors. "Crap!"

As soon as the bullet even got remotely close to her face, it had been zapped by a shield of lightning that Bee had made. "Misaka, I need you to listen now." He sound a bit more serious, maybe due to the constant bullets being disintegrated got him a bit on edge.

Mikoto nodded, ready to listen.

"Okay," He started. "I'mma fling ya forward so that you can smash straight through the back doors and windshield." He informed her. "Whateva ya do from deer isn't my problem."

"Uh, yeah." Mikoto nodded.

"So, get ready." He told her as he lifted both his hands over his head.

"Okay." Mikoto said as she encased her body with lightning and then placed her hand in one of each of his hand letting a red tint spread across her cheeks. "I'm ready."

Bee grinned as he closed his hands on top of her's. "Then go!" He used his strength and flung the girl forward like a bullet, which made him bounce off the ground a bit.

Mikoto had straightened her body as her normal lightning crackled around her body. She tucked her head down at seeing the Rogue Esper closed the two doors on her so she would not get in, but she simply crashed through the doors and caused them to cave in. She continued her flight to the front of the van all while startling the two in the front as she slammed through the glass and flipped to land on the hood. She was in a crouching position as she glared at the two with her hair blowing Frantically in the wind.

The passenger of the van then lifted his right hand and aimed it directly at Mikoto, releasing a gust of wind, but she leaped up to the roof as the windshield was blasted out of place.

Meanwhile, Bee closed in on the van being pelted by bullets from two of the robbers, though none seemed to hurt him. "Hoppin' on ah train, wit nothin' but some lames." He rapped as he leaped onto the and lifted both his arms out and lariat both of the first robbers and flung them forward to crash into the next two only leaving one.

The last one in the back with his aimed an automatic gun at Bee and fired away at the boy.

As soon as the man started shooting, Bee launched at him and deflected the bullets with his lightning fist. Once he got closer, he grabbed the barrel of the gun and lifted it up as the man continued to shoot up to the roof.

On the roof, just ten seconds ago, the man that sat in the passenger seat threw a punch at Mikoto with his right hand, but she merely sway to the left stylishly and spin all the way around him to kick his left leg from under him the grab the top of his mask to slam his head down on the metal roof of the van. As he went unconscious, a gunshot was heard and a bullet shot through the roof next to her right foot. Her eyes were as wide as sausers. "What the?"

Bee heard this and cupped his mouth with his only free hand. "Sorry." He yelled up to Mikoto. After he did this, he slammed the gun forward onto the man's nose with a grunt. He then threw his right hand, which held the gun, to the right with force causing the man to whip over to the right followed by a backfist by Bee, which dropped him easily.

Suddenly, another body flew through the back door and landed with the others, then Mikoto flipped downward into the van.

As the girl flip, Bee turned to look over his shoulder to see that the girl had being wearing short up under her short skirt.

When Mikoto landed, she stumbled a bit a looked to Bee with a raised brow. "You got a problem?" She asked with a smart ass tone.

"Not really." Bee said with a smirk and turned to see that a pistol was in his face. His eyes shifted to the man as the van came to a halt. He sighed a bit. "Aftah watchin' that scene, do you think shootin' at me gon' work?" He tried to make the man see the right choice.

"uh." The man grunted as his hand started to shake. His eyes then traveled all around the van, looking over the unconscious bodiess that was sprawled out around the van. Their just kids! How did they stop all of them so fast? He came up with the answer: he dropped his gun in defeat with a slight sigh.

Bee smirked and lifted his left hand and ushered Mikoto forward. "Got any questions for this fine man?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually..." Mikoto nodded as she stepped over one of the bodies with her arms crossed. Her eyes shifted all around the van looking for something then back to the man. "What exactly did you guys steal?"

The man moved his hand between his legs and pulled up a metal briefcase and held it out for them to take. "That wasn't really a normal bank." He explained as he then got a closer look at Killer Bee. 'Blond hair...dark skin...glasses...' This had to be him.

Mikoto took the briefcase from the man as she and Bee then walked from out of the back of the van and dropped to the ground knowing Anti-Skill would there in the next few seconds, so it would not be fun just sitting there.

Bee walked next to the girl with his hands in his pockets, looking up to the sky with an aloof expression on his youthful face. "Go ahead, open it." He edged on.

Mikoto nodded and undid the latches and placed the briefcase on the ground, kneeling down in front of it. Slowly, she lifted the top up to revealing a flawless, emerald crystal in a styrofoam casing around it. "Hmm..." She hummed in pure confusion. "What is this?"

Next to her, standing at his full height, Bee's eyes were wider than a full moon. That was his crystal! That was his teammates crystal! Why was it in that bank and why did those guys want it? He came here looking for him and now he was one step closer. 'Naruto has to be here.'

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Information for the speech:**

"Hey" Regular speech

'Me' Thought speech

*What* Over the phone or speaker

_***I am a sinner* **_Music

**"Shut up!" **Other

**Railgun to Bee: Project 6**

**Chapter 2**

**(Flashback: Yesterday)**

Maybe an hour after her transaction with Ao Amai, Yoshikawa sat with her right leg crossed over her left leg as she looked toward a boy standing before her. He was taller than her while she was sitting down, but he probably measured to about 5 foot 8 inches. The boy standing over her has short white hair that falls down covering his forehead and slightly passed his ruby colored eyes that seemed to hold absolute boredom.

The pale skinned boy stood there in front of Yoshikawa with both his hands shoved into his pockets. He had the toe of his left foot tapping the ground, standing about five feet away from the woman. "So, Yoshikawa, what did you call me out here for?" The boy asked, sounding pretty reasonable at the moment. Over the phone, she sounded a bit rushed, though she was not able to explain why she wanted him there, so he hoped he was not just wasting his time at the moment.

"Okay..." Yoshikawa trailed off as she switched her legs around so that her right leg was crossed over her left leg. She had to scratch the surface of three things for Accelerator. These things he had to hear, so she might as well start it off with this. "The first thing I need to inform you about is that you have been succeeded as the strongest Esper in Academy City."

Accelerator heard those words flow from Yoshikawa's mouth, and it caused his right brow to raise in confusion with his mouth opening. "Wha-"

"Hol' up." Yoshikawa cut the boy off with a raise of her right index finger to indicate he should stay calm for the next couple minutes. She slowly rested her right hand on her knee and laid her left hand on top of her right. "Before you go out and try to fight the person that has took your spot, I have to inform you that there will more test placed frequently to advance you to Rank 6."

Accelerator's brows furrowed in frustration as he listened to the woman explain how his place had been taken by some...some person he has never heard to be as strong as him. "How could telling me about the tes-"

"Just be quiet and listen." Yoshikawa feature grew a bit more serious as she began to speak again. "If you go out and try to fight Killer Bee as you are, you will most certainly be defeated...no matter how many times you try, but maybe if you reach level 6, you maybe able to drag a fight out and wear him out." She elaborated to the once Number 1. "Despite his appearance..." Her head leaned over to the right in a carefree as her eyes scrolled in the same direction. "...and his attitude, he wields a tremendous power that an army consisting of 3/4 of the world would fail to defeat."

"Hmmm." Accelerator growled as his fist came up and out of his pockets to show them clinched. His eyes narrowed down to Yoshikawa in a way that showed his memory an army trying to stop him. "What is he _EXACTLY, _and why is he here in Academy City?" He inquired as he also emphasized 'exactly' to show that he wanted the pure truth.

'Damn.' Yoshikawa sighed as she closed her eyes in defeat. She hoped he would not ask that question, but the boy was curious about who had took his spot, so she did not blame him for it. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at the white haired boy. "He's a being called a Bijuu, a cross between a Esper and a Sorcerer that had been previously conceived here in Academy City..." She lifted her right hand and rubbed the back of her hair. "Though, once his powers began to surface, his family also knowing there was another child that could wield lightning, they left and now he's back a one certain reason." She aimed her index finger at him. "A certain boy was kidnapped after his father's death by a underground corporation that I have yet to pinpoint...but to say the least, this boy is key to ruling this world."

**(Next Day: 20 minutes to 4:50PM)**

**Within **Academy City, Killer Bee, sporting his previous high collar jacket and tan cargo short, walked leisurely across the sidewalk with his hands shoved into his pocket with his usual aloof look across his face. The city sidewalk were partially populated with mainly school go-ers, male and females. Due to his presence, he drew the attention of swooning girls, younger and older, and pissed off guys, who silently cursed or wished they were him. Him being him, he casually paid no attention to it.

"Must be nice, huh?"

Bee's eyes shifted over to right as his eyes landed on the slightly shorter Mikoto Misaka. She was walking with a bit of an irritated look plastered on her face at all them girls swooning over the biggest idiot in the world. Though she would never admit to her being frustrated over something that had nothing to do with her.

Bee merely continued to walk alongside her with a slight hum as his vision behind his shades went back foward. "You ain't makin' no sense, so explain to me 'cause I'm kinda dense." He rapped to her trying to hide the fact that he had actually insulted himself.

"Yeah," Mikoto rolled her eyes, holding her leather school bag in her right hand with her left hand rested against her hip. "I would've guessed." She shot at him indicating that she would rather die, than explain what she had said to him.

Bee just huffed a bit and forgot about her needing to explain herself. Instead, he pulled his right hand out of his pocket and removed a small blue booklet with a small pencil jammed into the spine.

Mikoto's eyes shifted over to the right and watched his actions. 'What is he doing?' She asked herself with slight curiosity.

Bee went for the pencil with his left hand and flipped through the tons of pages that already had been wrote on in English letters or Kanji. He brought the pencil to the paper as he then jotted down, "Yo, spittin' black lightnin' on dez lines, leavin' you otha rappers with cha first sin. Sinners beware, we won't come to book club, hidin' under Yo desk, scared we gon' sink Yo sub...Marines wanna recruit me, Claudine wanna shot me. Wit da 9, I dodge 'em lik balls, but these bars gon' get farther than y'all" onto the paper in Kanji in a vertical fashion. Bee bobbed his head as he reread his small rap and clapped the book closed with his right hand.

Mikoto had been watching Bee as he wrote and then closed his small, little book. He was cute, but completely weird. If one would meet him for the first time, they would just think he was someone to just overlook, but he was more than meets the eye. She merely huffed and turned her attention back forward, though she closed her eyes.

As Bee pocketed his book, he heard Mikoto's huff and she drew his attention down to the left at the slightly shorter girl. "Someth-"

"Why are you always rapping?" Mikoto interrupted him as she crossed her arms over her chest and caused him to hum at her rude question. "Its kinda irritating."

"Well, pardon me, kid." Bee spoke with a few hand movements and his words also caused her face to go red with an irritated blush. "No one asked ya to come along, ya foolish." He said to her.

"I didn't WANT to come along." Mikoto shot back the boy as she turned her head to the left to look at the sidewalk across from her and Bee. She continued to look at the crowd of students with her eyes narrowing the next second seeing someone that stood out with his white hair. Her eyes widened a bit, but the white hair individual had disappeared after he had walked passed one of the students. 'Was that Accelerator?' She spoke inwardly knowing there was no test placed for today, so why was he near. Her shoulders then shrugged as she just guessed it was a coincidence that he was there. It really did not seem he was the least bit interested in her, so she returned her vision forward as she continued to speak to the other fourteen year old. "Koruko wanted to make sure you got home safe..." She grew a small blush as her eyes shifted down to the ground at the lie.

"Awe." Bee cooed a bit as he lifted both his arms as he also flipped his hands with a overconfident look on his face. "And you volunteered, 'cause ya care so much for me." He joked with her.

In least than a second, Mikoto's brows had furrowed in least than a second, though her cheeks were ransacked by a blush. "Ah!" She shook her head frantically as it also caused her hair to swing. Her eyes were squeezed closed, though she still was able to push Bee over to the left with her free left hand as she let out a smug huff. "As if!" She exclaimed.

Bee simply chuckled a bit with a small smirk on his face. He stumbled over to the left a bit with one hundred percent control over his body, though he just wanted to satisfy this bug zapper...hmm. 'Bug Zappah?' He hummed with his thought as he suddenly bumped into something...or someone, to be correct. He was able to stop himself after he had heard a thud then a feminine grunt.

At hearing this, Mikoto stopped just a bit ahead while looking over her left shoulder to see the back of a rather young girl sitting on her butt, having a pretty odd attire. 'Who is that?' She questioned herself within her thoughts.

Bee had then steadied himself as he stood, probably, two feet away from a young looking girl maybe two or one year younger than him and the Bug Zappah. The young her sat on her butt rubbing her long sky bluish-silver hair that reached down to her back with a bang framing her face, hanging in front of her ears. She looked to be shorter than Mikoto with a very thin build under a white and gold robe that seemed to be held together by large safety pins.

"Ow..." Was her simply word as she then cracked open her right emerald green eye and shifted her head to look up at a dark skinned individual with platinum blond hair. "Hey..." She grew a pouty expression as she also crossed her arms. "Why'd you do that?" Was her query to the standing boy.

"Um..." Bee looked down at her through his dark shades that hid his eyes. "I'm reall-"

"No worries." The young girl quickly pushed herself to her feet and darted off past him as if she was in a hurry.

Bee had turned his body a bit to look behind himself as her watched the young girl run to wherever her destination was. She looked like a Sister, but he simply shrugged hoping he would not run into her for a second time. That girl seemed all too familiar.

"C'mon, slow poke."

Bee was snapped from his thoughts as he was softly tapped across the face with Mikoto's black school bag. His head shifted to look forward as he looked down at the slightly shorter girl.

Mikoto stood there just two feet away with her left hand on her hip as she looked up at the boy with a plain expression that said she was tired of wasting time. "I really have to get back to the dorms..." She said to him. "We have room inspection at five, so I can't waste anymore time."

"Oh, Yo." Bee started. "You could get goin' den, 'cause I don't want ya-"

_***Kill 'em where he stand, and stand over 'em and shake his hand, and jump back in da minivan***_

Suddenly, Kendrick Lamar's "Ignorance is Bliss" alert Mikoto to Bee's left pocket as the rap song continued.

"Hmm?" Bee hummed questioning as he heard his phone ringing, which had also interrupted his next rap. He simply shrugged and went into his left pocket and pulled out a lavender touch screen phone as the song got louder due to it being in open space. It had read private caller on the Caller I.D. He looked at the screen of the phone and raised a brow.

Mikoto looked up to Bee with a smug expression with her brow raised and her eyes half lidded. "Decline the call if you won't answer it." She spoke to him.

"Hol' up..." Bee said back to her. The reason why he look so confused about this call was because this phone had been previously reserved for calls from his boss and no-one else, which meant this was a government line. Though there was an unknown call coming in. He used his left thumb and flicked the answer icon on the screen as he brought the phone up to his ear. "Be smart 'bout what ya say." He said before the caller could even greet him.

*In tense, huh?* Came a male voice from over the phone line.

Bee did not recognize the voice and it caused him to grow a bit antsy as he then turn his back to Mikoto. His usually nonchalant expression changed to one that could be identified curiosity.

Mikoto cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Do you know 'em?" She asked.

Bee simply lifted up his right hand and waved it at her in the form of saying goodbye.

"Hmm?" Mikoto eyes widened a bit a seeing this. It must have been important. She would not dwell on him shooing her off right now, but she would have to clobber him later on down the line. She nodded and walked passed him toward Tokiwadai Middle School dorms as she left be to his private conversation.

After he had watched Mikoto exit the vicinity, Bee turned to the left as he continued his conversation on the phone. "How did you get this number?" He asked the male.

*Im not really obligated to tell you that.* The guy spoke with a small chuckle. *But I need you to ask you of a favor.*

Bee eyes narrowed down to the ground as he got a bit more serious with the guy over the phone. "You called a American Government line...probably knowing its a major No-no where I departed from." He smirked a bit. "Now ya asked a me for a favor..." He simply closed his eyes. "You must have a set on ya."

*Forget the stalling.* The guy spoke once again. *I here you are the strongest Esper...well...I mean Bijuu within Academy City at the moment, so I want you to fight me. No hold barred.*

"Yo," Bee then turned back to the right to look where Mikoto had left from to look up at the sky at the Orihime in the sky. "If ya know I'm here, you should know I'm not here to fight. I'm here for a reason, fool ya fool."

The man then chuckled once again. "Yeah...I've been told, so after what I'm about to tell you, YOU'LL be obligated to have a fight with me.*

"Huh?" Bee removed the phone from his face a he looked at it for a few seconds then placed it back to his face.

*That boy you're here for...* This caused Bee's eyes to widen. *I can give you direction to where he's being held, but in return you'll assist me in regaining my top position in Academy City.*

"Top position, huh?" Bee simply nodded at his information. If this guy over the phone knew where Naruto was being held, he had to take the chance of rescuing him early. "I'll do it, but when I hit ya wit dat Smithen, you'll be left pissin' in a thin piece of tin." He rapped.

*Yeah, alright.* The guy had no idea how to respond, so he just said, *Go to the Tokiwadai Dorms...there will be a sewer grate in the lower levels.*

Bee opened his mouth to speak.

*Dont worry, the passage way it unknown to even the dorm advisers, so you don't have to get suspicious.*

Bee calmed a bit visibly. He already started to have suspicions about the place after he had just heard that information. This was when he began to think. 'Wasn't the Zappah goin' to the Dorms after she left me?' He wondered to himself. Hopefully, he could get in there before she got there.

*Once you get down into the sewer, make sure to stick to the right path until you reach a dead end.*

Bee nodded and then hung up the phone as he pocketed it. For a few seconds, he stood there in thought. Could this guy actually be telling the truth about where his partner was being held. If he was telling the truth then he would grant the guy with the fight of his life. But if he was lying...he would have to put the guy in a box...in simpler words...he would have to kill him.

**(Break: 5:06PM Tokiwadai Dorms)**

"Yeah, he's so cute." A group of girl wearing the Tokiwadai uniform had piled into the double door of the dorms as giggles could be heard when the disappeared.

Standing on a corner across the street from Tokiwadai was Killer Bee typing on his phone in a way to look inconspicuous at the moment. All while he looked at his phone in his right hand, he also had an strategic look on the front of the dorms. He knew that if need maybe a sort of key to get through the second doors or he could get buzzed in by one of the occupants, but with the information that they were having dorm inspection would make it less than impossible to get in. This caused him to scratch his hair with his right hand in absolute frustration. Maybe he could get Mikoto to buzz him in, but he highly doubted that would happen. 'Maybe I can shock the door and short circuit the locks.' He attempted to come up with a plan and this one seemed like the best in his opinion.

He pocketed his phone in his right pocket and the made his way diagonally to the right as his aim was for the door. He just had to make sure no one see him walk in the girls' dorm. Once he got across the street, he looked left and right down the sidewalk to ensure no one was watching him, so afterward he pushed the doors open and walked into the first room where another set of double doors was placed with a terminal place on the left.

Bee grinned a bit as he started to walk forward while curling his fingers constantly. He was beginning his ascent into the Tokiwadai dorms. The information on this place was that most of the girls here was Espers and it was usually barren of boys, so he knew if he was to be seen, things would become difficult. Once he got closer, he stopped in front of the doors as he attempted to push them open, though they did not budge one bit. After the failed attempt, he had shrugged. "Worth a try, right?" He spoke to himself as he walked over to the left to the terminal and stood in front of it. His eyes then trailed over to the left seeing the room numbers line up on the wall with its occupants. "Hmm." He hummed a bit as his eyes trailed back down. "Mikoto Misaka: Room 208...might come in handy one of deez days." He said as he lifted his right hand and let his black lightning curse around it violently. "Screw da alarm, like I trust Lucky Charms."

***Rattle***

Dramatically, Bee partially turned half of his body to the left to look behind him to the first doors he went through. Someone was coming in.

In that next second, the front right door had open revealing a certain chestnut haired girl with her bag tossed over her right shoulder and a impatient look on her face having her eyes closed. She sighed a bit as she walked through the door and let it close behind her letting her legs guide her to the terminal, though they dragged a bit. As she closed in on the terminal, her mouth open along with her eyes. "I'm pretty late." She spoke in a droning voice as she stopped at the terminal and let her finger type up 208 with only two second between a click.

*Ah, Sissy!* Came a feminine voice from the speaker. *Where have you been?* Mikoto's roommate asked. *Ive been worried sick and we already began dorm inspections.*

"Don't worry about it, Kuroko." Mikoto said to her friend as she let out a soft breath. She was just tired and dealing with Bee can totally just drain her. "Just buzz me up."

*Okay, Sissy.* Then a buzz was heard, which caused Mikoto to walk toward the door as she twisted the knob and pushed the door open to walk through.

The door was left open for a few second, but it started to creak with it beginning to slide close in the next couple seconds.

Before the door could close fully, it had been stopped by a shoe. The individual who had stopped the door happened to be Bee with a slightly perplexed look plastered across his face. He scratched his cheek with his right index finger. "I swear she told me that girl told her to make sure I got home safe." He spoke to himself with the thought of the Zappah lying to him for no apparent reason. His shoulders shrugged as he used his right hand to crack the door open to look down the hall with there being stairs to his left going up and down. Bee turn to the left and began to go down the stairs also skipping three with each step.

"Yeah, we have to get to our dorms."

The female voices caught Bee's attention to the left and caused him to stop halfway to the bottom to look over the railing and down another flight of steps leading down to two girls coming up the stairs. "Aw, crap!" He let out a hushed yelled as he quickly and athletically leaped backwards up the steps skipping two and more steps at a time until he made it back up to the main floor and skidded backwards on the tiled floor with soft pants at his unfortunate luck.

"Misaka is sooooooo cool."

Bee heard the next voices come from his right to see a group of girls coming toward him, but the were simply giggling with there eyes closed. 'What the hell!' He actually yelled within his thoughts. Without a second thought, he leaped forward, a bit to the left as he planted his right foot on the wooden railing as he charged up it. Bout time he got halfway up the railing, he leaped off the railing to the left and planted on the wall but quickly leaped off and up performing a somersault to the second flight to the right that still led up. He used his smarts and clasped his right hand onto the wooden railing and forced himself over it and charged up the rest of the stairs until he was on the second floor, but the girls was right on his tail coming up the stairs, so he did the most logical thing: he continued to charge forward toward a vertically long window as he released a hell of black lightning shroud that happened to create a intense crackling noise, but he simply through himself through the window with his arms up guarding his head in a X formation.

He slammed through the glass window, which obviously caused the glass to shatter, but that was not his main worry. Now he was airborne with only one thing to do to the beaming sun. He instantly with into one of the lower right side pockets of his cargo shorts and pulled out a wrapped rope with a three tooth claw at one end. After, he took the rope in his left hand and swung the claw in his right as he flipped his body over to the sky and flung the claw toward the roof as the rope untangled with each second. On the roof of the dorms, the claw gripped onto a deep indentation and caused the rope to go stiff with a hard tug.

"Hey! What happened?"

Bee heard the frequent voices and the rapid footsteps coming toward the window he had just leaped out of. Timing it correctly, he began to swing left and right as the steps got closer, but when he was at the right height, he released himself from the rope and slung himself across the right of the wall as he began to run with his left hand on it. Once he got to the first outward windowsill to the far side of the building, he leaped on it then leaped left to crash through another window as he the fell and rolled on a wooden floor.

He had rolled into a crouching on one knee stance with his head on the ground. Lowly, he let out a chuckle and pushed himself up to stand on his own two feet as he dusted himself off with his eyes closed behind his shades and a smirk. "Speed's da game, so I put ya othahs to shame." He rapped all while opening his eyes, but he flinched backwards when he was met with something he was not expecting: in front of him to his right, A Mikoto Misaka only wearing a pink set of bra and panties was being wrestled down by a tinier Kuroko Shirai with only a poke a dot pair of bra and panties. Everything in the world had seemed to stop as the two parties stared to one another, perplexed by the situation.

Only a few second had past until Mikoto had let out a exasperated gasp with her mouth beginning to open up wide. Ferociously, a blush had took over her face by storm.

Feeling how awkward it was, Bee had lifted his arms and stretched to let out a fake yawn as his feet lifted slowly to make his way back to the window. "Well..." He looked to the back of his right wrist as if he was looking at a watch. "Its 'bout time for me to be hittin' thee ol' dusty trail." Was the smartest thing he could come up with as he leaped backward onto the outer windowsill and quickly leaped upward to the sky. As he flew upward to the roof, the only thing that could be heard after he left the room was, "Bee!" and a cyan blue beam of lightning had been shot out the window and into the sky. His eyes were wide at the way Mikoto had wanted to deal with him. A fucking concentrated beam of sheer death. "Damn..." Was the only words to leave his mouth.

Back in dorm room 208, Mikoto panted as she stared out the window with her hands slapped down on the windowsill with her still being naked. Though her brows were in a furious position, she still wore that monstrous blush across her cheeks. Her anger was beyond all levels, but she still felt embarrassed from him seeing her naked.

A few feet behind Mikoto, Kuroko had her right hand up to her chuckling at the events of today. She knew it was hell of a chance for Sissy to have a crush on that lightning user, but him arriving her in their dorm kind of made her think. Maybe she was with him earlier and that was why she was late. "So..."

Mikoto looked over her right shoulder to eye Kuroko.

"That's why Sissy wanted to change her clothes so fast..." Kuroko hummed as she closed her eyes and stroked her chin.

"What?" Mikoto lifted up to her full height as she turned around clockwise to look at her roommate with a cocked brow.

Kuroko lifted her right hand dramatically and dropped it down to point her index finger at Mikoto, who only blinked in confusion. She had a large smirk on her face. "You've been participating in a form of carnal knowledge with that boy!" She accused.

Mikoto's eyes were wide as she seemed to be stuck in her spot.

"Aren't you?" Kuroko questioned.

Mikoto opened her mouth-

"Awe, you really suck, guy!"

Mikoto stopped in her tracks as she placed her hands on the windowsill and stuck her head out as she also twisted her head and body to the left with a attempt to look up at hearing the yell. 'Is he up there?' She questioned herself.

"Hmm?" Kuroko cocked her head to the left in confusion.

"There's really a sewer grate in front of the dorm...you just wanted to have fun...when I meet you...Accelerator, Yo ass is grass, ya fool!"

'Wait...Accelerator?' Mikoto stepped back away from the window with her eyes wider than she ever thought they could get. She had a look of absolute disbelief that the world ending could be the equivalent to this situation. Could Bee be working with Accelerator? Fighting the urge to tremble at the thought, she shook her head and caused her hair to flail. She suddenly clinched her fist. "I gotta see what's going on." She mumbled as she spun around and ran toward the door, flinging it open with her right hand as she left the room in only her bra and panties.

Kuroko had watched everything transpire and watched the naked girl run out the room without a second thought. Did she really like that boy that much? She shrugged with a slight smile on her face. Maybe she did finally have an actual crush on someone that was actually a catch.

In the next few second, Mikoto came walking back in with a rushed look knowing how stupid she look.

Back with Bee on the roof, the dark skinned, shades wearing had walked up to the pinnacle of the dorm as he looked to the front of the building as he kicked the toes of his shoes to the top. A smirk was on his face as he lifted his right hand and tightened his muscles which caused his fingers to curl just a bit as his signature black lightning covered his with a type of roar that could show actual animosity. "I'm almost there Naruto." He whispered and charged forward also lifted up the tiles and once he got to the edge, he quickly analyzed the street below to see the sewer grate he must have missed and leaped off with his right hand cocked back and once he started to descend, he forced his hand forward and slammed through to the underground sewer, but before he touched the water, he shifted his weight to move to the right and landed on the walkway.

Once things had settled for him, Bee took a look at the situation around him: he was in a smelly underground sewer with it being very dim and damp. Rats and bugs of various sized were around him and he could not tell how long this tunnel stretched out. The atmosphere was dark and eerie with a small ray of light shining through every sewer grate that was only one in sight at the moment and that was the one he slammed through. With a slight hint of self pity, he shoved his hands into his pocket letting a blank look adorn his features. The journey would be long with the only information he had was stick to the right side until he reached a dead end. As he began to walk, he let out a silent mumble and said, "This Accelerator bitch think he's funny." After those words, he began his trudge forward with a spark of brighter lightning to give him a bit of light.

After a good half an hour of sticking to ONLY the right pathway in this stinking sewer, Bee had sighed as he continued to walk as he walked passed the fourth sewer grate of today that sent down a bit of light to the dingy water stream in the middle of the sewer that ran toward where he had come from. But at this second, he had the need to backtrack as he suddenly stopped a good ten feet away from the only light, besides his right hand of lightning, for another good mile. Ever since he had got a good distance away from the dorms, he had this feeling that someone had been following him. And if was a good chance too since it was a below zero chance that someone would come down in a sewer for sightseeing. It had to be one of the others...

Suddenly, Bee spun around clockwise with his body facing the wall to the right and his right hands aimed into the darkness down the path he came. He had his index and middle finger pointing in the way of a gun. "Come out an' flash, or I'mma bus' yo ass." He rapped to the unknown individual with his thumb cocked back.

No moves were made on the other side of the grate in the darkness. A few seconds later when a spark of lightning was seen in the void of darkness. Soon, a brown shoe set foot in the light to show long baggy socks that cover the individual's calf. "Didn't you..."

Bee cocked his head to the right at the familiar voice that held anger or maybe irritation.

Next, the person stepped into the light to show her full body to reveal Mikoto with her fist clinched at her side, nearly shaking in anger. The girl wore a very thin white hoddie with sky blue horizontal stripes and the helm of the hoddie only going passed the top of a navy blue short skirt. The hoddie was also down and unzipped with a black low collared T-shirt under it. Her brows were knitted in pure hatred. "...Already have a peek!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, yo!" Bee was surprised a bit when the voice had finally had a match. He stepped back as his hand dropped with a stupefied look on his face as to why Zappah was here down in the sewer with him. Once he steadied himself, he let his eyes trail up and down the girl, eyeing her outfit. "Wassup wit all the swag, M?"

"M?" Mikoto raised a brow in confusion at the nickname, but shook her head as she remembered why she had followed Bee down into a place as disgusting as this. She looked straight at Bee with a demanding look. "Who's Accelerator and why are you down here?"

Standing there at the questions, Bee began to ponder over them. It was not his obligation to tell her why he was in the sewers. Mikoto was merely someone who made a cameo in his mission...but if she was just a cameo, why was she here in front him? She had no significant role in his mission, but she was still here. If kind of bugged him to see that he really had to deal with this. He simply shrugged his shoulders with a look of indifference. "Haven't a clue who that is and I'm merely down here to do some trollin', ya know."

Mikoto just sent Bee an "Oh, really" look as she glared at the boy with her arms starting to cross over her chest. All she could remember what Accelerator did to her sister, and it was utterly gruesome. He had killed her without even batting an eye, then he actually attempted to go after herself... It was just a bad thought to think about at the moment. Her eyes trailed down to the right with a sorrowful look. "Do you know what he's capable of?" She asked, totally brushing off his answer and this caused his eyes to look at her intently. "If you're down here on his word, then I shoul-"

"I'm here because he knows where my partner is." Bee interrupted her in the most plain voice he had ever displayed. He had his eyes on her and her's had met his once he interrupted her. "That Accelerator guy says my partner is somewhere in an underground lab, where he's being experimented on." Bee spoke truthfully. "Its not just my mission to find him, its my duty."

Mikoto stared at the boy with slightly wide eyes. Her eyes then blinked a few times as she actually digested his words. "What?" She lifted her right hand with her palm facing up. "Your just gonna run in there like a maniac?" She questioned him. "Or what if when you find this place and they don't have him..." She tapped her own forehean. "Or what if this place doesn't exist, huh?" She inquired as she took a few absent-minded steps forward and stopped a mere seven feet away from him. "Don't be stupid and run into a trap where it could cost you your life..."

Honestly, Bee listened to M's words, but all he heard was "Wah, wah, wah" through the entire thing. That was not the type of thing he was trying to hear when someone talk about him helping Naruto. "That boy is more than just my partner." He said and turned his back to M with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Yeah, but..." Mikoto attempted to speak, but could not find the words that could relate to what Bee was feeling. Her heart them began to thump as she remembered how she witnessed Accelerator kill one of the little sister clones. It had filled her with a relentless anger that she could hardly contain. Maybe that was what Bee feeling. "When he was kidnapped, were you angry?"

Bee lifted his left hand slowly and raised it to his chest as he watched it. Said fist had clinched tightly, maybe tight enough for his nails to break skin. "You wouldn't even understand how infuriated I was...I destroyed so much and blamed so many that god only knows...I was suspended from my spot as a government agent for three months." He explained. "But through those months, I did research and found out he was here..." He shook his heas and started walking forward. "If ya want to come along, that's fine."

Mikoto noticed how Bee had neglected from going deeper into details about his past and simply skipped it. It was not her place to force it out of him, she needed to follow him to make sure the idiot did not get himself killed, so she gave a little trot forward to walk in sync with the slightly taller boy.

After about an hour of sticking to the main path, Mikoto had surprisingly continued to stick by the side of the rapping maniac. She sure did miss the brief few minute that Bee was serious and he had stopped rapping, but the walk was actually worth it in the long run. She had learned more about Bee...but it was not like she cared for the information. The information about had not been vital, but it was always nice to know that he was comfortable with her knowing this information about him. Though she guessed him being the first to know of someone named Kendrick Lamar who was, purportedly, named K-dot before he went mainstream would do for her. She did remember vaguely some by that name performing in Acadamy City, but she was not a real big fan of Hip-hop. She simply watched out the right of the corner of her eyes as Bee rapped to no-one in particular. The boy was fairly more irritating than Kuroko with her constant advances...though...he was actually okay to be around.

"Hol' up."

Mikoto's thoughts were interrupted as she saw Bee's left arm lift in front of her to stop her from continuing. Her eyes scrolled around their location to find the reason why he had stopped her to see a dead end.

Bee let a grin spread across his face as he saw this. This was the dead end Accelerator had told him to look out for while he was down in the sewer. Now he was one step closer to getting Naruto back.

Mikoto's eyes shifted to the right and analyzed the look on Bee's face and understood it as joy. Her mouth opened. "What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"This." Was Bee's simple words as he lifted his right hand as a small spark of black lightning had cursed around it. He aimed his hand to the wall and shot a weak jolt of lightning through the wall as it scattered around it.

Mikoto raised a brow as she simply watch the boy do what he wanted. She definitely saw him as a idiot until she heard a ding and the wall in front of them split open to the sides to show the metal door of a elevator. Her eyes were wide in amazement as she looked into the brightly lit elevator.

Bee smirked as he ushered her forward with his right hand. "Ladies first." He commented, joking with her.

"Yeah..." Mikoto said as she slowly and cautiously stepped into the elevator with her eyes scanning over the small space.

Bee followed behind her and turned to face the panel to the left with the floor level, though there was only a single one with a '1' icon.

Mikoto eyes landed on the panel Bee was looking at on the left of the elevator wall. She then scanned that next and noticed an important part of this mission. Her right hand lifted and pointed her index finger at it. "You need a key."

Bee huffed after hearing that and lifted his right hand with his index finger pointing upward. "Yo, dis my key." He said as a spark of lightning came to life above his finger as it shocked the entire elevator and caused the lights to flicker and the doors to close.

Mikoto had her eyes wide as her head shifted all around her. "How much power did you put into that charge?" She inquired. Once she had asked this, the elevator had made a small quake and fell just a bit. At that, her body rocked and fell to the right, but was stopped as he face was buried into Bee's chest and this made her blush a bit at how hard it was.

"Whoa." Bee also rocked, but he completely fell over as Mikoto was pushed over onto him and his back hit the left wall and the girl landed across his lap with her head over his left side.

Bee looked straight into her brown eyes through his shades while the elevator shook, though only a few words came from his mouth.

Mikoto stared through his shades into what she thought was his eyes with a blush gingerly creeping onto her face as she felt the elevator shake violently. This entire moment was partially heavenly, though she would not admit it, until the words, "You're still wearin' shorts" graced her ear and turned her face red with anger as her brows knitted and her eyes narrowed at him. "That's the wrong thing to say, idiot!"

Once she had finished yelling, the elevator dropped down instantly. After about four floor of falling down and M's screaming and clutching onto him, Bee began to wonder how far down into the depths of Academy city did the lab go, but his thoughts were succeeded by the thought of him not wanting to die, so he simply lifted his right hand up to the left corner of the elevator and blasted it with a stream of black lightning. Once he shot that corner, he continued the stream of lightning and dragged it to the right and sliced a gash all the way across the right corner as he then dragged it down the upper to the right to the corner over him to the right. He then finished the square all the way around and cut up the full ceiling to the elevator and it flew up when it was free.

At this, their hair began to defy gravity a flow up and flail frantically. Mikoto began to quiet down just as bit when she felt the change and her eyes slowly opened to see was gripping onto Bee's jacket. Her eyes slowly shifted upward to look into his shades and saw him pointing his right index finger upwards. slowly, she shifted her head to look upward and saw that the ceiling was further up in the elevator shaft.

Though the forces of gravity was against him, Bee pushed himself up while also sitting Mikoto down to stand on her own two feet. "We gotta get outta here before we die, unless you hate being..." Before Bee actually finished him sentence, he leaped upward and was left by the elevator. "Hiiiiiiiiiggggh."

Mikoto heard the yell after Bee had rudely left her in the elevator. Was this guy actually crazy? Was he just trying to kill her? These questions she had would never be answered with her wide eyes up on the disappearing Bee. The elevator was moving fast and who knew how much time she had before it actually hit the bottom...so she simply took a small leap in place and the next thing she knew was the elevator leaving her as it proceeded downward. her eyes were still as she understood the predicament she was places in now. instead of completely freaking out, she crossed her arms and crossed both her arms. "This is so stupid." The reason for these word were because she heard the screeching sound of metal scrapping above her and then Bee had shot passed her heading downward riding on a triangular cut of the elevator ceiling like a surfboard grinding all around the walls with sparks flying. She let out a simple huffed in amusement as Bee let out a loud "Whoooooooooo". Her eyes opened. "Guess its my turn." She had acknowledged her position and performed a slow back flip as the soles of her shoes were graced with the next triangular piece of the ceiling attached to her feet. Through both her feet, she used a bit of her electro skill and stuck the metal piece onto the wall and began sliding down. Though this guy almost killed her, she was having a good enough time to let a small smile cross her face. But he was still crazy beyond all belief.

**(Break)**

There was a elegant white hall that led deeper into the facility it was located. It was quiet. Kind of too quiet. One lone male roamed the hallway, but it was no normal male, it was a guy suited up in a crowd control like uniform with a helmet and a onyx M16 being held in his hands.

**DING**

Suddenly, the man stopped with a small as he looked to the at the only elevator that led down there. The door had split open to the side to simply show the elevator shaft. The man just shook his head, but he had flinched back and hit the wall once the missing elevator had crashed into the floor and launched out a huge helping of dust that clouded his vision. He stood there with his back pressed against the wall. Before another thought could be processed, his right hand released the gun as he only held it in his left hand with his left hand pressing his ear.

**(Scene Change)**

On a upper laboratory level shielded off by glass above the lower level of a high tech lab filled with all sorts of computers and different type of blinking lights, there was a tall fair skin man looking off to something particular below but it was far. The man had sun blond hair with a long ponytail in the back of his head with a very long bang on the left side of his forehead that feel down to the middle of his neck hiding his eyes. He wore a lab coat, but his thoughts were interrupted when his ear beeped and he put his finger to it. "What is it?"

*I don't know, but the elevator just crashed...it seems broken.*

"What do you want me to do about it, huh?" The scientist question. "Just take care of it."

*Yes...okay, I gue- argh!*

The blond haired man heard the sound of electricity from over the comm. Slowly, he lowered his hand from his ear with a slight smirk on his face. "So, he finally come for you..." The man chuckled as he looked into the distance to a tall glass ttube that reached to the ceiling. inside was a green substance and a boy around the age of twelve floating in it naked with messy hair that could not be describe due to the color of the ooze. But he did have three identical whisker marks on both his cheeks. The man llifted his left hand with his palm exposed to show a mouth on his hand with teeth and a tongue...just the whole sha-bang-ga-bang. "But what will be his surprise...my art."

**(Scene Change)**

Meanwhile, Bee and M stood over the guard's body with Mikoto having her right hand fingers pressed up against her forehead letting her eyes close and a silent sigh to escape lips. Was Bee that confident he would find this boy without any help from someone that knew the facilities. This place seemed large enough to be a maze, which simply meant they had a chance of getting lost or looking for the boy for hours.

"Ha!" Bee chuckled aloud as he then started to bounce in a rhythmically pattern. "Yo." He crossed his arms with the peace sign with both his hands as he chunked up the dueces to the incapacitated man. "See, I float like ah butterfly..." A flicker of black lightning came across his head. "Then I sting ya like ah bee! Yeeeeeyah!" He gave a sudden obnoxious yell.

"Shut up!" Mikoto yelled as she pushed the boy over to the right and made him stumble over just a bit. She had then liftend up to stand up straight with a arrogant huff as she let her arms cross. "They still might not know we're here yet."

Bee simply cocked a smirk as his head turned to the right to the wall to see a small black dot, but he could still see he reflection...almost like the lens of a...

**Alarm Blares**

Bee sighed and hung his head as he heard the loud alarm, which had now turnend the hallway red with passion. "...Camera..." He had continued his thoughts aloud as he then looked to the left to see M covering her ears as she looked up and around to the red lights flashing. Quickly, he used his left hand and took held of M's as he then darted off down the left end of the hall.

Mikoto looked at the back of Bee's head with a look of obvious confusion written across her face, though her legs continued to keep up the pace as the boy had led her to nowhere the both of them actually knew about. But with that knowledge, it still did not seem to slow him down and that was what kept her legs moving with the boy.

It was something more than the boy's looks and power that got her to become so attached to him. He had the will actually go after something that was not guaranteed to him. Nevertheless, his legs continued forward without any reservations on the thought this might have been a fruitless lead.

**BANG BANG BANG**

The sound rapid gunfire was then heard and sparks could Bee seen where the bullet were hitting.

"Damn..." Bee gritted his teeth at the amount of bullet they were sending their way. At this rate, he would have to stop his advancing to deal with the lackeys. This was really becoming frustrating. Time was the only thing that was an important to him at the moment and finding Naruto was the only way he would be leaving this place.

"Hey, idiot."

Bee heard M's voice and hummed at her, though he never really approved to the name and continued his pace down the never ending hall.

"You go on ahead." Mikoto spoke with a serious look plastered on her face. "I'll make sure these guys never make it to you."

Bee let her offer digest and he nodded his head at her. It was not an actual thing to think about. She was an Esper and they were some mere gun jockeys, so he slowly let her hand slip out of his and he fled down the hall.

Once she was released from his grasp, Mikoto had stylishly skidded with a sharp spin in a counterclockwise fashion with her right leg aimed out a bit more having a menacing trail of lightning behind it. Her eyes with closed... as if the world had stopped for her just so she could have her thoughts to herself. She had not known Bee for a very long time and sometimes she wished she had not known him at all due to how irritating he was at times. He was a loudmouth, a hyperactive child, and he was stubborn to all hell when he makes up his mind.

But...she did have to say he was a good person in all. He had help judgment and Anti-skill without knowing a simple thing about who they were and what was there goal. And with these thoughts, Mikoto had let her eyes snap open to view the guards shooting and running toward her. Using her left leg to stay balance on, shifted forward to lean just a bit and she then gave her right leg a huge thrust forward and kicked a flare of lightning down the hall that was strong enough to immobilize them. In slo-mo, her leg was still in the air with her shorts showing.

Once the guards were hit with the lightning technique, ccourtesy of Mikoto, they went stiff and dropped their guns.

Slowly, Mikoto placed her leg back on the floor to glare at the twenty or twentyfive guards as she crackled her knuckles. "Let's she how tough you are without them gun."

**(Scene Change)**

After actually finding another path to go down, Bee was clearing his was through a hallway where guards had been posted waiting for him. Either with lightning attack or just his fist of FURY, he simply cut through the wave of enemies like he was cutting through a new loaf of freshly made bread.

All this told him that he was getting close.

After this mess, he would have to surely treat M to something nice after her help a few minutes ago. He had really appreciated her.

Letting his fist punch in the face a last guard, Bee released the guy's collar as he fell to the floor with a "omf". The Bijuu had continued his way forward, when the red light had suddenly stopped flashing. Bee looked around just a bit perplexed about how the light had suddenly stopped now, but the feed back from a microphone was heard then the sound of a man clearing his throat came next.

At this same time, Mikoto was lifting after dealing with the guards that had been shooting at them when she heard the mic and this caused her to put he hand on her hip and look up.

*Ahem, may I have your attention*

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Railgun to Bee: Project 6**

**Chapter 3**

*Ahem, may I have your attention* A man spoke over a P.A. system that had seemed to resonate through the hall of the underground laboratory.

Bee looked up as he placed his left hand on his hip with a thoughtful look on his face, though his eyes were still invisingle, so no emotion could be identified if one needed to see his eyes.

Back with Mikoto, the chestnut haired girl was standing with her right hand on her hip. The voice that had just spoke over the speaker was not a familiar one, but she knew it was someone Bee was looking for or someone who had Bee's partner. "This should be good." She spoke with an obvious smirk on her face.

*I have a few guest within the facilities* A simple chuckle was then heard. *This goes out to you, Bee Yotsuki, from us of the Akatsuki...* The man paused for a few second, though the silence did not stay too long. During the time the silence reigned, a hologram had appeared in front of Bee with the sight of Naruto in a tube. *My art has no patients...continue forward, kid*

Bee has listened the guy speak to him, though once he had saw the hologram, he got antsy and was ready to blow this place sky high. 'Forward...' He felt his blood boil as he let out a silent snarl with the skin by his nose crinkling in anger. On both his hands, his nails were beginning to sharpen and grow into sharp claws. "He said!" Before he could finish, he had darted off to go forward. "Go forward!" He yelled with his fist covered in violent black lightning.

"Hey...wait..." Mikoto was standing a few steps behind the spot where Bee had once stood with her hand reaching out to him after he just ran away. It was a trap. She had already came to a conclusion that this whole underground place was just a decoy and Naruto would actually be held somewhere else. There was no maximum amount of security and they were mere humans with guns. It was a bit fishy, right?

Was Accelerator in on this? Or was this real Intel he had uncovered? Or was this where they wanted to lead Bee just to show him he would never find Naruto? These were questions that Bee would find out for himself, and if not...he might just die trying.

Along with Bee, the brown skinned boy charged down the white hall with his arms thrown back by the force he ran at. His teeth were clenched to show two canine teeth that had grown over the bottom set. He did not know what it was, but he felt so strong...strong in emotion and strength. Naruto was coming home with him today and he was actually very happy about this. After today, he would go back home and leave this crazy place of Academy City. He still had to fight that Accelerator guy, but who said he had to promise something to someone he did not know?

**(Scene Change)**

"Sir," A man in the same guard uniform was talking to the blond haired scientist who had his back to him. "That boy is halfway here...the leader wanted you give a full visual on the boy's abilities."

The scientist was looking down to the tube with his arms crossed over his chest. Soon, he would be fighting the strongest Bijuu that was walking the earth at the moment. Yes, he was told that because the boy was the Eighth one born, he was second to the Akatsuki's little test subject. Nevertheless, he was still unaware to what he was and what he was actually capable of doing. That what was about to make him so weak. "Report back to him, and tell 'em to watch my art."

The man behind simply nodded and turned around to walk back to the door he had come from. As the man nearend the door, he lifted his right hand to his ear and pressed a button, but if he was paying attention, he would see black lightning scattering around the door.

In that next second, the automatic door was launched from off its sliding lock with dust spraying after a explosion and right to the man as it collided the guard.

The scientist heard the explosion and looked over his right shoulder as his coat blew from the force of the blast. As the door had slammed down on top of the guard he was previously speaking to, The boy in question slowly stood up to his full height with his brows furrowed and canines hanging over his bottom lip. 'Maybe he has a bit of an idea...' He spoke inwardly. Or it was maybe his powers reacting to his emotions.

Bee stood on top of the white door with his fist raised to his chest with lightning crackling around it. From behiand his shades, he stared at the man looking over his shoulder to him. Almost instantaneously, both his hands lifted as he had turned his right to the right and his left hand to the left with palms clapped together. As soon as this happened, a furious bolt of black lightning was shot directly at the blond haired scientist that was about twenty-three feet away. Once it edged closer to the man, an explosion was let of without a second's notice. This had caused Bee to shield his face with both his arms, but left a slit for him to see through.

He watched as the flames cleared to show the man now facing him with right hand being held up with his palm facing up, but sitting on his palm was a white pigeon, though it looked weird.

The "bird" flapped its wings in the man's hand as the guy sent a mere smirk toward the boy that still a minor scatters of lightning lingering around him. "Your a reckless one, aren't you?"

Behind his shades, Bee's eyes were slightly wide at how this guy was still standing. In that next second, his eyes picked up on something far off and below on a lower level. His eyes narrowed and saw a tube with green ozoo that contained a naked Naruto. A older one. unintentionally, he threw both his arms out to the side as swords of pure black lightning sparked into both his hands. "I'mma cut cha like a piece of bread!" He yelled and lunged forward to charge at the man. "'Cause your dead!" And once he edged closer, he lifted his right with the sword of lightning and dropped it down on the blond haired man.

Before the blade could come a centimeter close to his head, the man had simply flashed over to his right while still carrying the pigeon.

"What?" Bee let out a silent gasp, but he regained his composer and his eyes darted over to his left as his blade had cut through the railing, the man stood in front of, like butter. He quickly spun around clockwise while dragging along both his blade parallel to one another. Once he felt his blades going through something, he grew a satisfied smirk, until a orange light began to shine and it caused his eyes to look out the right corner of his eyes to see that clay pigeon, but it was puffed up with cracks with orange shining through. "What is-" Before he could finish, the thing had exploded and sent him backward. His body had crashed into a wall and he bounced off with a groan and he began to fall forward, but he felt his body stop.

The scientist stood across from Bee with the same smirk, though the reason he did not continue the fight was due to it being intervened by that level five Esper.

Under Bee, holding him up, was our chestnut haired heroine. She was leaning over in a attempt to hold Bee up from falling to the floor. As her eyes were locked onto the ground, she began to speak. "What are you doing?"

"Losing." Was his response as he pushed himself to stand on his own two feet. Both blades soon flashed back into his hands as he clinched them. "What 'bout you?" He asked as he stepped from behind her to her left side.

Mikoto fixed herself and stood up straight as if she was fixing her back. "Helping you." She said back to him as if it were obvious to the world.

"Ha!" Bee gave a fake laugh as his eyes darted over to the right. "I'm doin' just fine...but I could go for a sip of wine."

"Shut up." Mikoto chuckled a bit.

"Just sayin'." Bee shrugged, but his expression grew serious once his eyes then landed forward on the blond haired man. "But ya should get up through."

Mikoto looked over to her left and raised a brow. "What?"

"You should leave." Bee made it clearer for her.

Mikoto huffes and flipped her head with her arms crossed. "Not after what I just saw." Her eyes then landed on the guy. Confusion then hit her. "What did I see anyways?" She wondered. "Was that an actual Esper ability?"

Bee shook his head to her question, though it seemed like she did not see him. That was no Esper ability. This guy was a sorcerer, and he was a rogue one.

"No, girl..." The man spoke as he shifted and let both his hand go into his coat and to both sides of his hips, though his lab coat shielded what he was doing. "I used something with a bit more art than you puny Esper powers." He pulled his hand back up with his fist clinched.

"What is he doing?" Mikoto watched intently as the man opened the palms of his hands.

"The names Deidara of the Akatsuki." He spoke as he threw his arms forward and launched forward two swallows that was made from clay. "Claymation sorcerer." At that, the two clay birds had expandend into larger version as they now seemed alive as they flapped their wings.

"What the hell did he just say!" Mikoto yelled as she channeled her lightning power to her arms and swung them forward, but before she could actually release a attack, he left forearm was grab. Her head then shifted over to Bee and he only shook his head.

"That's stupid." Bee spoke and dragged his right hand over to the left and threw M out of the way.

Mikoto had stumble oover and steadied herself with a clockwise spin to skid with her right hand on the ground. She got up to her feet to see Bee with with both his blade into either one of the clay made swallows. "How is that better than what I was about to do?" She questioned the boy.

Standing there with both his hands raised, Bee had a straight look on his face. "This detonating clay. If not formed correcting, it holds air pocket which also holds oxygen..." He began to explain with a lack of rap. "And being you, you should know what happen when flames don't get enough oxy."

Mikoto nodded, knowing all too well what would happen if the flames did not receive a certain amount of oxygen. 'Well...at least he's smart."

"You think you have it all figured out, huh?" The man dubbed as Deidara questioned them as he began to lift his left hand. "What if one was to detonate it all at once?"

At hearing this, Bee's eyes then began to widen in realization. This sorcerer had enough power to contain two high level attacks at once. That was insane. Having to shape the clay the use fire to weld them to life was amazing...but his awe had to be for later, because he was

Before he could finish his thoughts, the two birds exploded once again and launched him back to hit the wall once again.

"Damnit." Mikoto gritted her teeth with her right arm up to shield her face from the blast. This...sorcerer was pretty strong. But wait...was magic not just a total myth? Her eyes shifted to the right and watched Bee push himself up to his feet with his high collared jacket burned off to just show him in fishnet under armor. "We have to come at him as a team." She said to Bee.

Bee dusted himself off as he shook and got all the glitches out of his body. "Yeah, I know." He said and was now able to throw his hands down to make two black lightning blades appear in either of his hands. "Can ya go with my flow though?" He asked, though he continued to look forward.

Mikoto smirked and lifted her fist as she then clinched it tightly. "Hmm." She nodded as sparkles of lightning covered her fist for a few seconds.

"Then..." Bee flipped the blade in his right hand and caught it back. "Let's go." He said and dashed forward with Mikoto right on his tail.

Deidara let out a simple chuckle as his hands lifted up from behind his coat once again. Both his fist were clinched, but it changed once he decided to lather his haends across the floor as clay made spiders and slithering snakes.

Mikoto was about two feet behind Bee to his left as she saw the explosive clay made bug coming toward them. "What next?" She asked Bee.

"My back." Bee ordered.

"What?" Mikoto questioned back.

"Leap off my back!" He exclaimed

Mikoto squeezed her right eye closed at the yell, but she simply nodded and shifted to right so that she was behind him and leaped onto his back with her feet grinding his skin and fishnet armor downward. This caused her to blush when her hands touched his bare shoulders, but she shook her head when she forced herself over his head and over the swarm of clay bugs.

"Alright..." Bee then dived forward all while stabbing both his blades into the floor as he then flipped upside down and did a handstand with both his hands on the bottom of the grip. "Let's do this." His then forced himself up into the air doing multiple flips, though he was lower than M just heading straight toward Deidara.

Deidara was simply standing as he analyzed the situation at hand. Both of them mere insects compared to him and handling him would be no problem for him. He was simply just stronger than him.

Bee had finished his last flip and aimed his right foot out at the man in a Bruce Lee type way.

Mikoto was now falling down right in Deidara's direction with her right hand reared back having her lightning around her fist, though her hand were not clinched.

Deidara nodded to himself as he stepled over to his right and let Bee's foot crash into the wall behind, though the boy had quickly charged up the waall using magnetism to stick. He then lunged forward and ducked under Mikoto as he leapend forward over the swarm of clay bugs and snakes that had been heading toward him before he had leaped over them. His feet then touched down over the swarm with his back to them as a sudden explosion went off from behind him and cause his coat to blow forward.

"Let's go, M!"

"Yeah."

Deidara eye shifted upward to see Bee running on the high ceiling, being upside down, with Mikoto hand by his right as he ran toward wall that was about thirty feet away from him.

Up and above Deidara, Bee held Mikoto by his right hand as he ran on the ceiling.

Mikoto then nodded as she tightened her hand with Bee's letting black and blue lightning curse around them.

Bee then swung his arm backward and slung it forward as she flew and slammed and made a dent into the wall. The dark skinned boy had then followed her and slammed into the wall right next to her as they then charged down the wall next to one another with a covering of hellish mixed lightning.

Deidara had a sweat drop on the left of his head at the intense power they we releasing. Theor power combined were being directed to their core and exerted into that powerful burst. He dug into two of his satchel on his hip as he gathered clay. There was only one thing that could stop them.

Bee and Mikoto them leaped off the wall in a triangle fashion as held his right hand out and Mikoto held her left hand to his letting their feet guide them toward Deidara.

As if in slow motion, Deidara lifted both his hand and release to small ball into the air. Once their hands came even remotely close to him, he whispered "C4" and the two balls exploded in a ferocious combustion of flames that had covered the entire room and destroyed everything that was in the radius of the blast. It also traveled through the hall of the opened doorway.

**(Meanwhile)**

Deep within Academy City's underground, a group sat around a circle table. The room with only one opening was dark and dimly lit by candles all around the room. Nine chairs were placed around the table with only eight individuals occupating them. In the middle of the table, there was a weird type of brown hand that was sticking up from the table by the forearm and it held a crystal ball that had showed a fiery explosion.

In actuality, each one of the individuals were holograms with rainbow surroundings.

"Hmm..." One of the hollowgrams hummed. By the sound of the voice, it was a male and only his bugeyes could be identified. "So that was his C4 ability, huh?" The man had a rough and gruff voice.

"Yes, Kisame..." Another spoke, though he was sitting in front of the crystal ball and he had spoke in a monotone. The only thing that could be identified was his lavender colored eyes that held four rings in the screla. "It was a short fight, but it seemed that he got more that he bargained for."

"But what of the Bijuu?" Another that sat next to the previous had now spoke. He had red screla and green, pupil less irises. "We all know C4 was Deidara's trump card..."

"He's nothing to be worried about." The Man spoke. "He still has no clue to the lengths of his power..." The man then stood up to his full height. "But I want you all to be alert...with his next discovery, he'll be coming at us hard."

**(Break)**

What was left of the laboratory? Char. Everything had been torn down and burnt to a crisp by the explosion. Fires had been scattered as the continued to spread fiercely. Smoke had also clouded the room.

***cough* *cough***

Mikoto eyes fluttered opened as she felt her lungs fill with the dusty air once again. It had caused her to cough and let he eyes open to see that she was lying down on her stomach. She could hear flames flicker and the sound had caused her to push herself up with a groan. She was a bit weak from that previous explosion, but she was able to push herself up to sit on her knees to see that the lab was practically falling apart with flames scattered everywhere. "Crap..." She lifted her left hand to rub her head and look down to her charred clothes, though she had enough clothes on to not be embarrassed about. "That was pretty intense."

"You...bitch."

Mikoto coughed a bit more and covered her mouth with her right hand. This smoke was going to kill her if she did not get out, but she had turned her head to the left as her body followed to see Bee with that blond haired scientist on his knees as he gripped the man by the collar. She also noticed the tube that was down in the current location was gone.

Bee was yoking the man up by his collar with his left hand and was holding back his right hand that was straightened like a dagger and reared back with lightning crackling around it.

Mikoto squeezed her right eye closed as she pushed herself up to her feet, but before she was up, she had asked "What happened" and finished when she stood at her full height. But her eyes then widened when she noticed Bee's shades were gone and his eyes could be seen...but at this angle...she twisted head and leaned over more...due to fact she could get a clear shot of his eyes.

Bee glared daggers down into the right eye of the man. His anger was through the roof and he wanted to annihilate the man at that very moment. Though he was about to explode, he had heard Mikoto's words and decided to respond. "It was an incomplete synthetic clone..." He said to her.

"I...I know..." Mikoto said back to him, though her eyes had trailed over to the left and away from.

At hearing this, Bee had his eyes slowly widen and his grip of his man to fail an him to fall to his back. Slowly, he back to stand up and turn his sights onto M.

"I mean..." Mikoto's eyes went back to Bee. She could now see that the boy had naturally stern hazel eyes. "I kinda guessed it..."

"I'm further away from finding Naruto." Was his simple words. "My guess was that I would find my friend here..." He informed here as a part of the ceiling had fell and crashed into the floor behind him and caused a huge quake. "Mark my words, I'll tear Academy City apart to find him."

**(Next Day)**

It was dark over Academy City as one Mikoto Misaka sstood leaning over to tighten the shoe laces on her shoes. Tonight, she wore a black T-shirt with navy blue short shorts and a baseball cap. Previously, she had attempt, and kind of shut down a large facility that had been working on a certain scientific project that needed to be stop. Suddenly, as she thought about that project, a flash of Killer Bee flashed through her mind. She was there when he had come out and said he would tear Academy City apart to find that Naruto kid. That was not the answer to finding him, but...if it came to it...she would put a stop to him if he attacked Academy City.

"But..." Mikoto moved her left foot back down to the platform she was standing on and kicked the toes of her shoes to the top of the building. "That's enough of that." It was time to get to business and this caused her to leap off the building.

**Meanwhile, **across Academy City, a certain platinum blond boy paced in a circle around a velvet colored carpet that looked pretty expensive. He walked in a city with his right hand to his ear, holding up his touch screen phone. He currently wore a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. And his shades.

Suddenly, the boy had stopped in place to look out into the dark of the night through the sliding glass door that lead out to a balcony of the apartment he stayed in. He nodded. "Yo! just be sho' they get here within the next two weeks or I'll have someone mop ya off DA flo'," He rapped to whoever was on the phone and hung up then tossed it to the right as it bounced on his King sized bed that had a complete wooden set that had it lifted off the floor. For a few seconds, he stood and looked out the door and to the darkened night. From the information he had recently received, there was a group here called The Akatsuki who were apparently a rogue organization of very powerful sorcerers, who had devoted their life to science. They were the one's who had took Naruto. By himself, facing the Akatsuki could only end up being a death sentence, but he had called for reinforcements...His eyes slowly closed. Mikoto was a great help for the prequel of his mission, bit it was time for him to take out The Akatsuki even if it meant tearing AC to shreds.

He knew where she stood in this and she would defend AC if it was necessary. That meant they were on opposing sides.

***Knock* *knock***

Bee heard the knocks come to his door and it caused him to turn his head to look over his left shoulder down the narrow hall to the door.

"I don't think he's here...just my luck."

Bee heard the muffled words from the other side of the door. He let out a sigh and turned his whole toward the door to walk toward the door. Once he stepped down that single step, he reached out with his right hand and clutched the door as he then twisted it and pulled it open to see that there stood a pretty average looking boy that was about one foot taller than him. The boy had very messy navy blue hair with matching color eyes. He had a pretty bland look, though the boy was turned, just aiming his head to the left as he scratched the back of his head.

At feeling the new presence, the navy haired boy let out a "Oh" as his eyes trailed down to the right and to the shorter, dark skinned boy. "Your just a kid..."

Bee continued to look up at the boy. "Fourteen, get it right," He held up his four main fingers to the boy's face. "Or I'll have see ya sight that will keep ya awake tonight."

This caused the boy to chuckle a bit at how the boy rap for no apparent reason. "Huh, that was kinda cool..." He aimed his left thumb to the left. "But I'm Tōma Kamijo, and I live right there to the right...or left of your room."

"Yo!" Bee pointed a thumb to his own chest. "The names Bee Yotsuki..." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "And I know its a pleasure to meet me."

"Well...yeah..." The dubbed Tōma nodded with a small smile. "But me and a friend were going out tomorrow and I wanted to see if you wanted to come along."

Bee thought about the offer and nodded to him. He, himself, had a lot on his mind and a serious duty to be working on that called for his utmost attention. Going out would solve only nothing in his chase after Naruto...nevertheless, he agreed to go with Tōma and his friend. Coming off as a total dick was not the best idea right now.

"Great." Tōma commented with a small smile adorning his features. "We'll pick you up around eleven tomorrow since I have an off day." He then started to walk off to the left, or Bee's right, with a wave. "See ya."

**End**


End file.
